


Once Bitten

by Ladderofyears



Series: Drarropoly [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Azkaban, Caring Draco Malfoy, Case Fic, Diary/Journal, Epistolary, M/M, Magizoologist Draco Malfoy, Newspaper Articles, Non-standard Fic Format, Off-screen Unspeakable Curse Murder, Remus Lupin Lives, Werewolf Harry Potter, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry Potter has gone missing whilst working undercover.The Prophetis furious, Deputy-Minister Hermione Granger is frightened and the wizarding world are at a complete loss without their hero.Can Magizoologist Draco Malfoy locate and save Harry before time runs out for the both of them?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarropoly [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591723
Comments: 7
Kudos: 126
Collections: Drarropoly 2.0 - A Drarry Game/Fest





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PollyWeasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollyWeasley/gifts).



> This is a Drarropoly 2.0 story and it is based on the following prompts: 
> 
> 1\. Harry is cursed and believes they are a Werewolf.  
> 2\. It needs to be a case!fic.  
> 3\. It needs to incorporate Remus Lupin in some way.

### March 24rd 2005: Front page of the _Daily Prophet_ newspaper

 **Potter Disappearance Mystifies Aurors!**  
A _Prophet Exclusive_ from the Quill of Millicent Bulstrode. 

_“I’m afraid I don’t have any new answers for you!”_  
These were the words of esteemed Head Auror Gawain Robards during a press-conference yesterday. It has now been two weeks since Deputy-Minister Hermione Granger admitted that the star of magical Britain had vanished in mysterious circumstances whilst working undercover. 

Despite almost continuous pressure from The Prophet credible facts about Potter’s disappearance remain remain few and far between. The whole matter seems shrouded in mystery. 

_“Just where is our hero?”_  
Indeed, it is hardly an exaggeration to say that shock and horror continue to ripple throughout the Wizarding world. 

The disappearance of Deputy Lead Auror Harry Potter, War hero and Chosen One seems to have our Auror Department entirely perplexed. We here at the Prophet are entirely disgusted at their seeming lack of leads! 

The public demands to know what steps have been taken to return out Saviour to us!


	2. Chapter 2

### May 1st 2005: Confidential Memorandum

### From: the desk of Deputy-Minister of Magic Hermione Granger 

### To: the desk of Draco Malfoy; Ministry Class Magizoologist (Dept. for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. 

“Draco: 

Whatever you do, don’t tell anyone you’ve received this message from me. 

I’ve charmed it to look exactly like a conventional memo to any prying wizards that might be speculating why I’ve written to you. You’ll have to excuse this hurried, scribbled parchment. I promise you, my unorthodox methods are necessary. 

The truth is you’re one of only a handful of wizards I can trust inside the Ministry. The entire establishment is awash with rumour and hearsay since Harry disappeared two months ago. I’ll fully admit that I’m struggling to stay as professional as the office of Deputy-Minister requires. 

Harry has been my best-friend since I was a child and I am terrified for his safety, as I’m sure you are too. I know that you and he have developed a close friendship in the years since the War. However, I must endeavour to remain calm, and I am going that ask you show the same professionalism. This case is far bigger than Harry’s disappearance. 

I have come into some information via the Auror investigation that changes my whole perspective on what has happened to Harry. 

Please use the following codeword [bowtruckle] to Floo privately to my office. Don’t tell anyone where you are going. 

I’m of the opinion that you, as the Ministry’s finest Magizoologist, are the only wizard qualified to aid Harry at this time. 

The thing is: I’m terribly frightened that Harry has been bitten and turned into a Werewolf. 

Come quickly, Draco… Time is of the essence. 

Hermione


	3. Chapter 3

### May 1st 2005: Portions of Field Reports written by Lead Auror Harry James Potter. 

### Given by Deputy Minister Hermione Granger to Magizoologist Draco Malfoy in order to to aid him in recovering Auror Potter.

November 12th 2004.   
• Diagon Alley Apothecary Robbery Case [#58938B]  
• Azkaban.   
Ron and I interviewed a very credible witness in the above matter. Delphinus Welch is being held on remand while he awaits trial but neither Auror Weasley nor I think that Welch was a key player in the robbery. Welch seems like a very easily influenced character. He admitted that he would be willing to reveal details about the wider criminal conspiracy on the condition that the Wizengamot look favourably at the robbery charges he faces. 

November 15th 2004.  
• Diagon Alley Apothecary Robbery Case [#58938B]   
• Azkaban.   
Delphinus Welch was truculent and initially refused to see us today. Both Auror Weasley and I believe that he might have been threatened by other defendants in this matter. Eventually we convinced him to meet with us, but all Welch would say was the following: _‘Unicorn Hair. Dittany. Bicorn Horn… and Monkshood. We only needed one, Potter! Can you guess?’_

November 16th 2004:   
• Diagon Alley Apothecary Robbery Case [#58938B]   
• Department of Magical Law Enforcement Headquarters.  
We discussed this case during morning briefing. I’m of the opinion that Welch was telling the truth. Monkshood is the key ingredient in Wolfsbane Potion. I have briefed Head Auror Gawain Robards that I believe this matter is possibly Werewolf related. [There has been an increase in the number of Lycanthropes living unregistered within our magical communities in recent years.]

December 8th 2004:   
• Delphinus Welch Murder Case [#95832B]  
• Azkaban.   
Delphinus Welch was murdered in his cell at around 3.30am. The body has been removed for autopsy but it seems likely that the victim was killed by an Unforgivable Curse.

**CONFIDENTIAL** A note was removed from the Welch’s body. It was charmed to disintegrate once read but I was able to view this document. It read as follows: **_‘So Welch decided to blab our little secret? This is what happens to informers but let us assure your Ministry: far worse is to come! The Werewolves of England are tired of your oppression and prejudice and have decided to seek vengeance for our people! The next to die will be Kingsley Shacklebolt, precious Minister for Magic. He who promised so much but has given us so very little!’_**

January 19th 2005:   
• Delphinus Welch Murder Case [#95832B]  
• Scotland.   
Apologies for the lack of Field Reports. As you know, I have been working undercover for the best part of two months now and have to stay consistently within my assigned role. 

I still believe that the threat against Shacklebolt is genuine, and I do intend to find his potential assassin. I have managed to keep my true form concealed by the continuous use of Polyjuice Potion and voice changing charms. As a result I have been successful in infiltrating the Kinross Pack of Werewolves that Delphinius Welch was associated with, many of whom are unregistered Lycanthropes. 

I am still no clearer to knowing who precisely the murderer was. I know this so far: Welch was a second-generation unregistered Werewolf, able to keep from transforming by a supply of Wolfsbane supplied surreptitiously to him in Azkaban. 

February 26th 2005:  
• Delphinus Welch Murder Case [#95832B]  
• Scotland.  
Whilst undercover I have been privy to many conversations and debates within the Kinross Pack. Anti- Ministry feelings do run high within this community. Many here feel that Shacklebolt’s Anti-Discrimination Laws [Werewolf Section] aren’t fit for purpose. I’m going to continue my investigation as I still believe there is a solid threat against the life of the Minister of Magic. 

March 3rd 2005:  
• Delphinus Welch Murder Case [#95832B]  
• Scotland.  
I’m writing this in haste… When I went to check my supply of Polyjuice Potions I realised that my security charms had been broken… I think someone here is onto me. I’ve narrowed my investigation down to a small number of suspects though, and I’m loathe to give up when I’m so close to finding the murderer. I’m planning to use my Invisibility Cloak to spy on them tonight… As soon as my suspicions are proved, I’ll Floo back to the DMLE…


	4. Chapter 4

### May 1st 2005: Letter received at Department of Magical Law Enforcement Headquarters. 

### Given to Deputy-Minister Hermione Granger and subsequently shown to Draco Malfoy. 

‘Robards- 

You utter cretin. Always in the Prophet blithering about your hero Harry Potter! He’s a monster now, a beast in all but name. A Werewolf, hiding away from the world, cowering in fear! The great Harry Potter couldn’t stop our mission, blundering into our Pack with his Polyjuice and his spells! Now your time has run out! 

**Be warned! We’ll kill Shacklebolt before the next full moon. This is no idle threat!’**


	5. Chapter 5

### May 3rd 2005: notes scribbled within the journal of Draco Malfoy; Ministry Class Magizoologist. 

Notes on Werewolves taken from _Fantastic Beasts_ (Scamander, N.) text is old (1920s?) but still the most thorough guide to this particular creature.

• **The werewolf is found worldwide, though it is believed to have originated in Northern Europe**. Problem: the nature of the Werewolf is be conceal themselves. MofM have no clue as to number of WW living secretly within the British Isles. Many choose to live as unregistered citizens. 

• **Humans only turn into werewolves only when bitten**. Therefore we can assume that if HP has been bitten then he will already have suffered through two full moons.

• **There is no known cure, although recent developments in potion-making have to a great extent alleviated the worst symptoms**. Problem: for the effective brewing of Wolfsbane I would need a vial of HP’s blood. I will need Potter’s full trust for this delicate operation. Note to self: pack full Potioneering Kit for trip. 

• **Once a month, at the full moon, the otherwise sane and normal wizard or Muggle affected transforms into a ~~murderous beast~~**. (Disgusting prejudicial language from Scamander! Is it any wonder that wizarding society is still so bigoted towards Lycanthropes?) 

• **Almost uniquely amongst fantastic creatures, the werewolf actively seeks humans in preference to any other kind of prey**. This is worryingly true, but I am well versed in defensive magic. I seriously doubt that HP will be a fit and proper state to practice magic having been bitten so recently.


	6. Chapter 6

### May 4th 2005: Private Letter

### From: Draco Malfoy, Magizoologist

### To: Deputy-Minister Hermione Granger

Hermione-

You’ll be pleased to know that our investigations into the whereabouts of Auror Potter have borne almost immediate success. 

Earlier this afternoon I visited the last known location of the Kinross Pack. Although the site had been long abandoned I was able ascertain that Potter had been there; his particularity strong magic could still be traced within the environment. 

Please take heart Granger. There would have been little that the regular Aurors could have done to find Potter: you have no reason to feel guilty. Many of the spells I use with Werewolves are very delicate and difficult to balance. Each Lycanthrope has an individual magical signature embedded within their DNA and I use this to isolate- and then discover- our man. 

I have two pieces of excellent news to share with you. Auror Potter is still alive: his magic remains both strong and traceable. Secondly, Potter has escaped from the Kinross Pack and has concealed himself outside a small village in the Scottish Highlands. My immediate plan is as follows: find Auror Potter and go with him to home of a mutual acquaintance. 

I’m going to look after him and brew him the Wolfsbane Potion he will desperately need for the next full moon. 

But I’m not going to tell where we’re going, Hermione. 

As you’ve no doubt gathered, Potter has been bitten and turned into a Werewolf. This is an event scarcely unparalleled in its effect on the human psyche. The very last thing Harry needs is a dozen Aurors swarming around him and dragging him back to London. It will be more effectual to allow me some time to work with him. As soon as I know the identity of our potential assassin I will fire-call the DMLE as a matter of urgency. 

Please do trust me, Deputy-Minister. I have come to know Harry very well in the years since the War and really feel that this will be our best shot at finding the killer. The trauma of the bite will have affected both his recall of surrounding events and Harry’s ability to trust his own memories with any certainty. 

I promise you this much, Hermione: I only have Harry’s best interests at heart. 

Yours faithfully,   
Draco Malfoy.


	7. Chapter 7

### May 6th 2005: Draco Malfoy’s private journal entry. 

‘Thank _Merlin_ that Harry is finally asleep… Despite my better judgement I’ve been forced to administer a small vial of Dreamless Sleep to finally help the man to rest. The man is has been wrecked by nightmares that plague his every night and his irrational- but entirely reasonable!- fear of transforming whilst dormant and unconsciously wreaking a terrible crime. 

As a result, the Harry that I found yesterday was almost delirious with exhaustion and terror. 

Harry had been living on the outskirts of a small Muggle town within their homeless, transient community, surviving on their charity for food and warm clothing. He evaded the Auror’s traces by burying his wand and not using magic [I have located the wand and will return it when Harry feels ready to use it.] Harry also used a pseudonym, as afraid of being located by the Ministry as he was by the Werewolf who bit him. During full moons Harry imprisoned himself within an abandoned cave, panic-stricken by his fear of harming others. 

I’m going to turn in myself soon. Today has been long and arduous. 

Harry veers quickly between a frantic panicked disposition and a low, dispirited state. It is my professional opinion that Harry really needs several months to even begin his healing process. His memories are bewildered, a maze of suppositions and imaginings that Potter can hardly differentiate from the truth. Of course, this is to be expected: the fusing of his DNA with the unique magic of the Werewolf is an excruciating, harrowing process. Truly transformative. Harry will never again be the man he was before the bite. His life has been altered forever.

What Harry doesn't realise yet- again, entirely understandable!- is that, at length, his life can be ever bit as marvellous as it was before his bite. 

There is no reason whatsoever for Harry not to live a long, full and healthy life. With a small vial of Potter’s blood I could brew him Wolfsbane Potion that would be entirely personalised to his magical signature [although even a Magizoologist of my experience would need several months to get the concoction as precise as I would desire.] 

Unfortunately, my timescales are _far_ shorter. 

I have three weeks before the next full moon. Three weeks to find out the identity of Welch’s murderer and avert Shacklebolt’s assassination. Those utter simpletons at the Ministry Auror Dept. would no doubt attempt to pull the information from his brain by force- dosing Harry with Veritaserum or casting truthfulness charms- without realising that a Werewolf brain is infinitely more complex. So much more instinctive, perhaps. 

Harry and I are staying in the last place anyone in London might expect: the home of Remus Lupin and his wife, Nymphadora. After all, very few know of the friendship that exists between Remus and I, but since the War he had been a true supporter of Magizoology. 

The wizard is open and rightly proud of his Werewolf status in a way that so very few dare to be. Lupin understands that Harry needs an orderly consistent surroundings if he has any hope of recovering his lost memories. 

I’m also harbouring a tiny hope within my heart that I haven’t told a single soul: that Harry will see Lupin as an example. Perhaps even come to realise that Werewolf status doesn’t preclude him from the happiness and love he deserves. “Life is too short to hide in the shadows” is Lupin’s article of faith and I dearly hope that Harry will listen to him.’


	8. Chapter 8

### May 9th 2005: Draco Malfoy’s private journal entry. 

“Potter’s lack of memory continue to plague him. The wizard can get no peace of mind and remains racked with guilt. 

Here in the privacy of my journal I can confess that I do worry for Harry Potter. His whole life has been built upon being our Saviour; upon being strong and unassailable. It is unprofessional of me but I cannot help but feel anxiety for his recovery. I do not believe that Harry has ever been so vulnerable before. 

Only this morning, as the pair of us walked through the dewy Scottish morning, Harry confessed that he doesn’t know if he’ll ever remember the name of the Werewolf who turned him. 

“It’s there still,” Harry hissed at me. I have to admit I felt a small frisson of fear. Harry’s body was wired with impotent fury, his hands were clenched and his eyes bloodshot. “The face of the murderer. Sometimes it feels like he’s bloody taunting me… His face. It’s sat on the edge of my unconscious but every time I think I’m going to remember it slips away again-”

“He’s a part of you,” I replied, trying my best to keep my voice calm and rational. I didn’t want to rile Harry into a fury that would cloud his mind.“His identity. It’s in your mind still. Whomever he is, they’re in your blood. Inside your changed DNA. You’ll remember, Harry. You just need to give it time.”

“Time to remember the man who ruined my existence,” Harry snarled. As I watched, Potter’s face contorted with unreadable emotions. “Turned me into a fiend. Is that why you’re here, Malfoy? To ridicule me? _Mock me?_ Come to stare at the monster?”

I knew better far than to react. Harry was looking at someone to lash out at, and I was most convenient. “I’m here because I care about you, Potter. Hermione knew I had the best chance of finding you, and now I have. In just over a week it’ll be full moon once more but you don’t have to endure the change. A small vial of your blood and I can make a Wolfbane Potion that means you don’t have to suffer.”

We returned home after this, walking the last mile in silence. 

Harry was fatigued after even a small outing and decided to nap. Potter still fears the spell to remove his blood so I’m not going to push him: that would be counter-intuitive and a breach of the delicate trust that we’ve built. 

I went to Lupin’s office whilst Potter slept, determined to think of a new course of action. We worked together doggedly, seizing- and abandoning- ideas just as quickly.

“You’re not prepared to try Veritaserum?” Lupin asked me, whilst I perused The _Ortus Sanitatis_. “That would be the first option for the majority of magical folk.’

“Well, _I’m_ not the majority of magical folk,” I snapped, feeling frustration well up inside me. There seemed to be nothing in any of the books that would help us.“Of course I want to find this brute but I’m not willing to sacrifice Harry to possibly save Shacklebolt. Veritaserum could break Harry’s tenuous mental health; it’d force him to confront memories he isn’t willing to face yet.”

“You really care about him,” Lupin replied. He looked at me questioningly. “Most wizards would have ran anywhere but in the direction of a newly-turned Werewolf. We’re the most despised of magical creatures. Yet not only did you take on the mission, Draco, but you’re determined to protect Harry too. You’re not afraid of him.”

“Harry is my friend,” I replied, unsure of Lupin’s point. Our talking wasn’t going to bring back Potter’s memories. “I don’t give one Sickle that he’s been turned. He’s still precisely the same man beneath the Werewolf. The same man that accepted me after the War, who never gave up on me even when I was ready to give up on myself. I owe it to Harry to fend for him while he can’t. I’m going to do the best for him I possibly can.”


	9. Chapter 9

### May 12th 2005: Draco Malfoy’s private journal entry. 

“After three further days, Potter and I have made a small breakthrough. 

I decided to try reviewing Harry’s memory of the night in question in Lupin’s Pensieve. I have to admit, I was dubious that this would be a success. I cautioned to both Harry and Lupin that I feared such an evasive procedure might do more harm than good, but Potter was determined. The full moon occurs in six days. 

The remembrances that Harry shared were difficult to follow; highly strung… I felt as if I were in some nightmarish dreamscape. 

Visions were bathed blood-red and followed no real structure. I believe that Potter’s mind has edited away the most traumatic moments. There were flashes of a Polyjuice bottle: this must be the one Harry described as being tampered with. I believe that I also saw our attacker in his Wolf form: a huge grey beast that Harry recalled lunging at him. 

Nothing was helpful or useful except one single fact. Within the memories was the vision of a small, shabby room. I think- and Lupin agrees- that this might be the room that Harry spied upon whilst wearing his Invisibility Cloak. On the table of this room were papers. When I squinted I could make out the words: **Level One: Ministry of Magic Administration. Office of the Deputy Minister.**

What this means in our investigation I’m entirely unsure, although I fire-called Hermione Granger immediately to tell her what we had recovered.” 


	10. Chapter 10

### May 14th 2005: Draco Malfoy’s private journal entry. 

“Today I decided to take Harry away from our bolthole at Lupin’s home. We have been working intensively for nine days now and I decided it was high time that both of us took a break. Harry hasn’t achieved any further recall so I thought perhaps a change of scenery might help us both. 

We subtly transfigured our faces before travelling by Floo to Muggle Edinburgh. As we dodged the tourists, Harry was uncharacteristically quiet. I gave him the space he needed to think while we ate sandwiches in a little cafe. Afterwards the pair of us walked up to the ramparts of Edinburgh Castle and I watched him carefully cast a Silencing Spell. His anxiety about using magic is slowly fading, of which I'm glad. 

The gauzy magic surrounded us and then Harry began to speak.“I don’t understand why you’ve been so considerate to me Draco. I’ve... well, I’ve been nothing but an unthinking arse since you recovered me. I was living rough and terrorised by what I’d become. Yet you saved me. Been tolerant and patient. Draco- if you’re still willing- would you brew me the Wolfsbane Potion?”

“It’d be an honour,” I replied, taking Harry’s hand before I’d even realised what I’d done. Somewhere during our journey I’d lost my professionalism but I knew I didn’t have it in me to care any more. I could feel the hum of his magic under my hand and it felt warm. Familiar somehow. 

“You’re still the same person, Harry.” I said, leaning in closer. “The same man you always were. It makes no difference to me, your Werewolf status. All I ask is that you let me care for you-”

“I don’t want anyone else,” Harry murmured, his words a soft rumble in my ear “Only you.” 

Harry kissed me then, and I couldn’t help but respond. 

His lips were soft and utterly right beneath my own. Perhaps I have always been partly in love with Potter. My feelings are certainly no passing fascination. I have fallen in love with the man, and I know that my emotions are returned. Our future will be punishing: Werewolves are not readily tolerated in magical society and matings between them and non-Lycanthropes even less so. 

Lupin told me tonight that is the way of the Werewolf to find their one true lover. Once they kiss, a Werewolf and his mate are bonded forever. 

I can only dream that the public will be accepting of Harry and myself as he has been; after all, my love is still the Saviour of the wizarding world.


	11. Chapter 11

### May 24th 2005: Final submission to the Wizengamot in matter of the arrest of Felix Bosch (DOB: 19/04/78)

### Document prepared by Auror Ronald Billius Weasley

This document represents the Final Submission to the Wizengamot in the case of the arrest of **Felix Bosch (DOB:19/04/78) #5473947**.

Charges are as follows: 

• Murder of Delphinus Welch, at Azkaban Prison, on December 8th 2004  
• Threats to Kill Minister for Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt on both December 8th 2004 and May 1st 2004.  
• Biting Deputy Lead Auror Harry Potter, the effect of which has caused him to permanently become a Lycanthrope (Werewolf)

Bosch had been remanded to Azkaban to await trial. The defendant is a Lycanthrope himself and should be considered dangerous. 

Please let it be noted on the casefile that Bosch has made a full confession to the above charges and a wealth of evidence has been collected from his possession. This includes: 

• Floor-plans of the Level One: Ministry of Magic Administration Department. [Office of the Minister and the Deputy-Minister]  
• Magical residue traces on his wand that can be linked to the Unspeakable Curse used to kill Welch.   
• Documentation linking Bosch to various Werewolf Rights organisations.  
• Blood trace evidence that proves indubitably that Bosch both bit and transformed Auror Potter. 

Since his arrest it has become apparent that Felix Bosch was living as an unregistered Werewolf and had gained work within the office of Deputy-Minister Hermione Granger. This enabled the defendant to gain knowledge of Shaklebolt’s movements and allowed him to access Azkaban on the night of the murder. 

The Aurors Department’s hypothesis is that on the night that Auror Potter was bitten he had become aware of both Bosch’s identity and place of employment. Auror Potter was bitten in order to stop this information being exposed and subsequently shared with the Deputy-Minister. 

Bosch escaped, and would no doubt have been successful in evading justice had he not have chosen to tell other members of the Kinross Pack what he had done. By bragging to others that “ _he’d turned the great Harry Potter into one of us_ ,” Bosch was exposed and arrested during a clean Auror raid on the Pack. Luckily the Auror raid took place before the full moon and so any further crimes were averted. No hexes, jinxes or curses were discharged during the course of the arrest. 

The excellent work of Draco Malfoy, Magizoologist must also be commended. Without his tireless work in tracking, finding and caring for Auror Potter, the initial link between Bosch and the Deputy-Minister's office might not have come to light. It was only when the Aurors visited his residence that other members of the Kinross Pack felt comfortable speaking to the DMLE. 

Unless the DMLE find additional evidence or Felix Bosch makes a further confession, my official recommendation is that investigation #5473947 be considered: _CLOSED_. 

**Auror. Ronald Billius Weasley**.


	12. Chapter 12

### Epilogue: July 31st 2006: Front page of the _Daily Prophet_ newspaper

 **A Kiss To Build A Dream On: Mr. and Mr. Potter-Malfoy Marry In Lavish Birthday Ceremony!**  
A _Prophet Exclusive_ from the Quill of Millicent Bulstrode.  
_"Love: surely the most powerful magic of all?"_

It is a universally acknowledged truth within magical society that the greatest of all magic is that of love, and nowhere is that magic more in evidence than at a wedding. The Atrium of the Ministry for Magic was packed to the rafters today as Mr. Potter celebrated his twenty-seventh birthday by saying ‘I do’ to celebrated Creature expert Draco Malfoy. 

My dear readers, it would be difficult to imagine a more romantic wedding ceremony that that of our Saviour, Mr. Harry Potter and his Magizoologist husband, Mr. Draco Malfoy. The love story of our beloved couple has captivated and delighted the wizarding world ever since the pair announced their engagement less than one year ago. 

Prophet readers will no doubt the remember the anguish every witch, wizard and elf felt at the disappearance of our Chosen One. 

Unbeknownst to us all, Mr. Potter had been the victim of a terrible crime: bitten, and turned into a Werewolf. The perpetrator, Felix Bosch, was a revolutionary intent on furthering Werewolf Rights. He was convicted only last week of several crimes- including that of murder- at the Wizengamot. This felon will serve a life sentence within the dank cells of Azkaban. 

“ _Lycanthrope Rights to top wizarding political agenda_.”  
Ironically, Werewolf Rights have become quite the celebrated cause in the year since Mr. Potter was returned to us. 

Both Minister Shacklebolt and Deputy-Minister Granger have placed this on the top of their legislative agenda, both admitting that law change has been ‘far too long in arriving: it’s a disgrace that anyone in the wizarding should feel they are the victim of institutional prejudice’. 

With the aid of Mr. Malfoy, and fellow Lycanthrope, Mr. Remus Lupin, our Saviour has set up a charity for the education and rehabilitation of those who have been bitten and transformed. 

“It’s going to be my life’s work,” Potter told _The Prophet_ during a recent interview. “When I was at my lowest ebb, Draco loved me. He never gave up on me, not even for a single moment. I need to pay that forward.”

__

Mr. Malfoy’s love for his new husband is protective and evident. When reached by _The Prophet_ for comment, the wizard had only this to say: “He’s the love of my life. Harry completes me... I really believe that together we can achieve anything in the world.” 

__

Harry and Draco Potter-Malfoy: surely nothing less than a love story for a lifetime? 

__

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxx


End file.
